


Lo strano carattere di Brandish

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scrittrice in erba [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Brandish per Lucy è un intrigante mistero.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis: 9. Mi offri un caffè?





	Lo strano carattere di Brandish

Lo strano carattere di Brandish

 

 

Brandish si guardò le unghie, si mordicchiò il labbro e si voltò verso Lucy. Batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le ciglia.

“Offrimi un caffè” disse.

“Si dice: “ti andrebbe di offrirmi un caffè?”” ribatté Lucy. Si strinse il laccetto vermiglio che le teneva sollevata una ciocca dei lunghi capelli biondi.

L’altra ancheggiò e sorrise.

“No, è più divertente così. Mi piace punzecchiarti, anzi, a proposito di questo” sussurrò. Schioccò le dita e il seno di Lucy divenne due volte più grande, premendo contro la sua camicia e strappandogliela in più punti.

“Brandish, fallo tornare normale!” gridò Lucy.

Brandish le prese il seno in una mano e glielo premette ripetutamente. Lucy socchiuse le gambe, facendo ondeggiare la gonna e avvertì un senso di piacere, le gote le divennero vermiglie.

“Pervertita” borbottò Lucy.

“Se decidi di offrirmi un caffè, potrei smettere con questa tortura” le disse Brandish all’orecchio.

Lucy gettò indietro la testa.

“Ti va bene a casa mia?” esalò.

Brandish la lascò andare e le fece tornare il seno normale.

“Con tutti i tuoi peluche? Magari così potremo chiacchierare sul letto! Oh, e ci dobbiamo assolutamente fare un altro bagno insieme”. Le fece un occhiolino. “L’ultima volta hai cercato di uccidermi e non è stato affatto divertente” si lamentò.

Lucy sbuffò sonoramente e si massaggiò la testa.

“Io non ti capirò mai” gemette.

Brandish si ticchettò con l’indice sulle labbra.

“Tu come lo prendi il caffè? A guardarti direi con tanto zucchero, ma conoscendo il tuo caratterino mi sovviene amaro. Oh, ma tu sei una nobile!” gridò.

Lucy allungò le mani davanti a sé e le agitò, le sue labbra sottili erano rosso rubino.

“Non gridarlo davanti a tutti! Potrebbero decidere di aumentarmi l’affitto e al momento non ho un soldo già così” gemette.

Brandish si piegò in avanti e le prese il mento con la mano, sorridendole.

“I nobili sono abituati a usare il miele. Lo mettete anche nel caffè?” domandò.

Lucy deglutì rumorosamente.

“I tuoi stessi occhi, alle volte, sembrano del caffè tempestato da miele” proseguì Brandish.

Lucy cadde in ginocchio, con i piedi in fuori e le ginocchia in dentro.

“Mi stai facendo impazzire. Perché tutti i maghi e le maghe che incontro devono essere incredibilmente strani?” gemette.

Brandish saltellò all’indietro e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Ti precedo a casa tua. Decidi pure come prendere il caffè, io lo voglio con una zolletta sola” spiegò. Si voltò e corse via, Lucy si rialzò in piedi e scosse il capo.

< Le nostre madri erano solo amiche, noi forse siamo qualcosa in più. Forse, non lo so, non riesco a entrare nella testa di quella ragazza > pensò, correndole dietro.

Brandish si fermò davanti alla casa di Lucy, l’aspetto e la guardò entrare. La seguì e si guardò intorno, saltò sul divano e affondò con il viso in uno dei cuscini morbidi.

“Bello” mugolò, strofinandovi la faccia.

Lucy iniziò a preparare il caffè.

“Non avevo proprio i soldi per offrirtelo in un locale” ammise.

Brandish si mise in ginocchio sul divano e osservò la luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra. Le croci blu-violetto sulla sua testa ondeggiarono.

“Come fai a non confonderti tra le chiavi di casa e quelle stellari? Io mi perdo sempre le chiavi di qualsiasi cosa. Non so come fai a tenerne così tante…”. Iniziò a dire.

Lucy raggiunse il tavolinetto, sentiva le parole dell’altra simili a un ronzio ripetitivo.

< Così non riesco a seguirla, parla a raffica > pensò. Mise un vassoio sul tavolinetto, piegandosi in avanti a novanta gradi.

“Ecco qui il caffè, al tuo ho messo una zolletta come mi avevi detto” disse.

Brandish la guardò, i suoi capelli verdi a caschetto le ondeggiarono ai lati del viso.

“Sai, sarebbe davvero carino rimpicciolirti. Potrei vestirti, metterti in bocca e giocare con te” sussurrò.

“Non sono cose da dire” borbottò Lucy, battendo un piede per terra.

“Non lo faccio perché tu per me non sei un semplice animaletto. Mi piace stuzzicarti, non umiliarti” disse Brandish, con tono atono.

< No, non riuscirò mai a seguirla, ma sono felice di contare tanto per lei > pensò Lucy.

 


End file.
